


New Love in a Jurassic World

by Northboy



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northboy/pseuds/Northboy
Summary: For Zachary Mitchell, a vacation to Isla Nublar is his first taste of freedom, away from the cookie-cutter suburban life he was so used to living, and his first (and maybe only chance) to finally explore what's he's been repressing for so long.A budding and brilliant intern-to-be at the park catches his eye, and Zach hopes against hope that he could at least get close to him.Can new world love blossom in the midst of old life and beliefs?
Relationships: Zach Mitchell/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. T-Rex Sized Exhaustion

**_~ Zachary Mitchell ~_ **

"How big is the island?" Gray asked. My glossy eyes turned to glare at him, annoyed as fuck. He kept staring at the island which was still miles ahead of us with giddy smile plastered to his stupid little face. 

_This boat needs to go faster._

"Big," I replied. Not giving a fuck. Not gonna even try. 

"But how many pounds?" 

"That doesn't make sense."

"When they first opened, they had eight species ...." 

_A lot fucking faster._

Gray went on and on about how amazing the island was, knowing every last detail about it and then some. And he was getting on my last _fucking_ nerve. God, twelve hours to get here and my stupid little brother still has energy? Why is this happening to me!? Isn’t something else that the gods could torture me with?!

Good thing I found something to occupy my thoughts. Just in time, too. 

My brown eyes shifted back to the other side of the boat and down a level where three very pretty girls stood. I felt their flirtatious eyes on and off of me. Playing hard to get? Heh, two can play at that game. I'm harder to get than they are. Really hard. Fuck, I'm _impossible._

Let's just say, they're not my type. 

My uninterested eyes glossed over to them and landed right on the guy who was at the front of the boat, leaning on the railing. I bit my lip and focused on his outstretched ass. Oh, the booty game was so, so strong. Although for him, probably in his twenties, I'd be more interested in the package up front.

With a sudden constriction in my pants, I leaned forward on the railing to hide it (as well as look away from the girls undressing me with their eyes). Thankfully, we still had enough time until we got to the island to make my friend deflate. 

_Great, now I’m fucking horny._

I still found myself looking over to Mr. Hunky-Nice-Ass over there and kept getting more and more frustrated. My greatest flaw, really. If I see a hot guy, I just up and think about him naked. Just bare-ass and hard-cock naked. What makes it worse is that I like straight guys even more! I want what I can't have. 

_Fuck, now I’m horny and pissed off._

Let’s see, I’ve been gay since ... hell, since I was born. And I’ve come to terms with what I am, but I’ve kept it to myself and only myself. 

That’s not good for me, right?

Well, growing up in suburban Minnesota to an ultra-conversative family did not help. It feels like it chipped away at my sanity really. Not just my family too. It is so hard to walk the halls of my school and hear stuff like “This state just legalized sin!” And then to go home and hear the same thing from my parents? All while thinking about the hunky quarterback on the football team who I _finally_ saw his abs in gym class.

Yeah, well, that’s another story. 

I have to put on a brave face when I hear that kind of bullshit, but it always comes with a sense of resentment towards myself. I know I shouldn’t hate myself, I know, but I can’t help it! In a homophobic world like my own, it’s just the norm to hate anything gay. I want to love myself and who I love, I can’t help but feel wrong.

_Wrong._

I’m wrong for being gay and I should just keep to myself for my entire life. I should just grow up like every other northern, conservative boy: go to school, go to college, marry a nice girl and have baby after baby. Live the simple, suburban life and die in the same place I was born. Nothing terrifies me more than that.

The worst part is, I can guarantee, I’m not the only one who is anything but straight in my town, but no one's ever had the guts to come out and "disturb the neighborhood order" as my dad puts it. Being gay is a taboo talking to even think about in our parts .... So much so that sometime’s I’m convinced that I _am_ the only one that way in the entire town and I feel so alone. 

That’s why I'm excited for this vacation. Not at the moment, but I’m looking forward to not being in that prison. But don't let Gray find that out, or I'll never hear the fucking end of it. 

Soon enough (not really), the boat docked. That, of course, was when Gray's sugar high started and it probably wouldn't end until midnight. 

In the line to get off the boat, Gray started bouncing up and down and spew out fact after fact of the dinosaurs. As if that wasn’t bad enough, his large backpack kept hitting me. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head on their own out sheer frustration probably my need for sleep on a real bed. As if my exhaustion from traveling this far wasn't bad enough, I still have to deal with this little shit that I call my brother. I’m excited to travel this far, but the strings attached made me wanna run right back home. Especially right now. My fuse is extremely short and anything can set me off. Gray is about to. 

We got off the boat _just_ in time and went with the flow of the crowd down the wooden dock towards a monorail. Okay, so, I have to look for aunt Claire. Mom said she'd be the one to meet us at the dock. But, I’ll go with my instinct and assuming she's not gonna be the one to meet us here. 

Annnnnd I was right to assume so. Great, another thing to irk me. 

I told Gray to follow me as I approach the woman with jet black hair holding the tablet with our names on it. "Hi." 

"Are you ... Zach?" she asked in a crisp British accent. I cocked a brow (as if I had something to be cynical about) and nodded. Gray came up to my side and she gave us both a forced, professional smile. "You must be Gray. Wonderful, I'm Zara, I will show you to your room."

_This place will be the death of me._ I followed after her with Gray keeping up at my side. Well, for only a few seconds before he bolted ahead of me. I had to speed up to keep up with him even though there wasn't anything to see except for the monorail that lead off into the thick brush of the island. It had a small station next to it and a few enclosed escalators leading up to it. 

“Can he slow down?” she growled about Gray

“Nope,” I replied, not bothering to look back

“Come on!” He cried out. 

_Calm down, Zach. You’ll find sleep soon._

We found a seat, and sat down. Gray’s mouth kept moving and moving.“Stegosaurus had a brain the size of a walnut - only 3 centimeters long and weighing 75 grams ….” He went on and on with this dinosaur shit. I thought couldn’t care less earlier on the boat, but now I’m defying the motherfucking odds. It wasn't until then on the entire trip down here (cut me some slack I’m tired), that I remembered about my headphones. In one swift movement, I canceled out most of the noise around me and was taken to a world full of music. 

But of course, Gray was suddenly at the front of the monorail and looking at the large gate to enter into the park. I have just a few moments of peace to myself where I could at least rest without him. But, fate had other plans to annoy me once again. 

My phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. A lot. Since I was under the park’s reception, all my notifications that I couldn’t get out at sea were coming in. Many were from my girlfriend. ‘I miss you’ they wrote. Most did at least. There were some variants. From ‘I just made your fav cookies cuz i miss you!’ to, ‘I miss your dickkkkkk!!’ 

Yeah, okay, I’m a really _shitty_ person. 

This has been my absolute worst struggle. I got a girlfriend to cover my ass. And I’ve been beating myself up for it because I just want a guy (so bad), yet I can’t with my life. I have no feelings for this girl, but she certainly does for me. I can’t just up and break up with her. Especially after all we _did_ …. I hate myself for what I’m doing. The worst park is thinking of the quarterback to keep me hard. 

_I just want a fling here._

Whoa, that was blunt. But fuck it, I’ve never had any kind of opportunity to do anything with a guy. I see this trip as something to finally be in a place where I can be myself. Surrounded by hot guys all around the world!

Oh, and dinosaurs too.

I’m here for a whole two weeks, so I have the chance. Honestly, I just want one one-night-stand with a hot guy here so I can say to myself, _I’ve done it! Move on! Go back to your Judeo-Christian lifestyle and be happy with your girlfriend!_

_Who am I kidding? I can’t fucking hide that from Gray._

_Who am I kidding …_ _It doesn’t even fucking work that way …._

Of course, my hope only lasted a few minutes. As usual. A shiver went up my spine. 

With more debilitating thoughts in my exhausted mind, I was officially in an even worse mood by the time Gray came back. He said nothing this time, but itFuck this. Fuck this all. I don’t wanna be here. I don’t wanna go home. I wanna be free … it feels like I’ve been in a prison all my life.

But for a little while, just a little while _… I have freedom._


	2. A Mother Eats Her Own Young

**_~ Trenton White ~_**

There she is. Wow, there she _is._ In all her professional and arrogant glory, clad in a dark pantsuit and a dark briefcase in her hand, there she is. A far cry from how I remember her when I last saw her … years ago. There she is. _My mother._

Standing at the doors of the centerpiece pyramid, dubbed the Innovation Center, she scanned the throngs of people that busily walked Main Street behind myself. She was scanning the crowd for me, but I remained hidden by my black hoodie (despite the tropical climate, I remain evermore cold). However, my gaze remained on her, but I knew she couldn’t feel my presence. Strange how I didn’t stand out, with my hoodie amid the array of short shorts and tank tops. Then again, who am I to her? Simply her son, I suppose. Emphasis on simply. 

_Just shows how strong our bond is._ I thought. 

I haven’t seen Josephine, or, dare I say, my mother, in quite a number of years. My father divorced her when I was twelve and received total custody of me. He chose to cut her off completely. So, Josephine did the only logical thing and disappeared without a trace. For the reasons being, I’m not too sure. No one’s sure for that matter. I was onlya naïve twelve-year-old! As one can imagine, there is little to be left to the youth’s imagination. 

Other than support payments, there was no connection to her and she disappeared from my life. It was only through oral stories (more-so rumors) from neighbors and friends that gave me a very vague sense of where she could be or what became of her. Yet, no matter who I asked, I never got a definite or satisfying answer. 

Then the letter came. 

And it’s because of that letter that I am standing at the steps of some of the most revolutionary genetic technology to date. Nothing fascinates me more. Since I could comprehend what other life forms there were other than human beings, I’ve been fascinated by dinosaurs. My own fascination led me to my own hunger for research on those life forms. One thing led to another and I entered a contest. 

Even before submission, I convinced myself I wasn’t going to win. It was much too good to be true for me. An internship on Isla Nubar to study anything and everything I can get my hands on concerning Jurassic life …? God, _not_ _even_ in my wildest dreams. 

There were three winners and all received the internship. But first place received a full ride; all expenses and airfare paid. Second got half paid, and third a quarter. After sending in a plethora of essays, petitions, recommendation letters, I still had little hope. Mostly because I didn’t want anything except first. Not for my own pride (don’t worry, I’m not an arrogant douche!), but for financial reasons. My dad can’t afford that all alone. 

_But then the letter came!_

I received it this past June. It was actually two letters: my acceptance and financial statement. My acceptance letter said I got first place, so I didn’t care to look at the financial statement. Then again, I also fainted right after I read my acceptance, so ….

_And here I am! Here I am!_

Oh god, just thinking about where I was got me excited enough to trek up the steps, eager to enter into my version of a candy shop. I forgot about Josephine for a split second. 

“Trenton?” her clear-cut voice pierced my ears. I approached her, my jaw clenched in defense. I didn’t know what to expect from there on. I don’t know what to say, either! 

“Mother.” I replied in the same manner, but less questioningly. 

We stood facing one another, about ten feet away. People walked between us, but it wasn’t enough to keep her quiet. No urge to approach her was within me. Let alone hug her ….

After a while she spoke, “Look at you! You’re all … grown up!” 

I had half a mind to say ‘You too!’ because she aged like a bowl of fruit. There was not a single grey hair on her auburn head, but there were plenty of wrinkles and bags around her eyes and mouth to show she’s been worn down substantially. She looked better than her worst days with us, which I recall well, but still much worse than her best. I guess being the lead financial coordinator for the park sounds tough, so I’ll give her that. 

My lips pursed and I nodded, “Yeah, thank you.”

I surely had nothing more to say beyond that, so I remained quiet. Josephine was tense, looking around for something to say. But after a while, she recalled why I was here and brought that up. _Probably wanting to ruin it._ I thought. 

“So, your internship! That’s exciting, right?” 

Why phrase it as a question? Your the one who signed the financial statement, right? That’s the only reason I know you’re here. It is not a coincidence that I am completely invested into researching prehistoric life forms. _Oh, I see an opportunity to throw her off._ “Yes,” I replied. “I am very invested in anything concerning the paleontological field. How would it not be exciting?” 

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad for you.” 

I knew what I was currently in her eyes. A dollar sign. ‘How much money could the park make with investors who want internships for people like me?’, was the current question in her head. I know they made a lot of money from the fees to enter into the internship contest, which was not all too much per person. But the publicity they will make from having these young people coming to intern here. Josephine was certainly not thinking about, ‘How will I make it up to my son?’ or maybe, ‘How has he been after I left him with a father who barely ever sees because of his two jobs to take care of his son and his mother?’

“Thank you.” I replied, chewing my bottom lip afterwards.

“So is your … father here?” she said, tautly. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, he is unpacking in the room right now. Nana’s also here. I’ll meet up with them later.” They were both staying with me for the two weeks before the internship was to start. They deserved this vacation. I mean, they dipped into my college fund, but at this point I’m assured with a lot of scholarships. As a high school junior, I already have some. Josephine let out a scoff, 

“They left you by yourself to wander this park? Pah, that’s reasonable. Letting a fifteen-year-old to wander these crowds alone.” In a matter of a second, I went from respectable to being filled with anger. I was able to contain myself, not saying anything of what I really wanted to say. I simply replied, 

“I-I’m seventeen.” 

“Oh,” she murmured and looked away with a creased brow. “has it really been that long?” I nodded, 

“Yeah, it has.” 

There was a nagging feeling within me that wouldn’t go away. It was an urge that bugged me ever since I approached the building and saw her. _I want to tell her everything_. I want to tell her about the feeling of abandonment that I dealt with for years and the overwhelming guilt I was plagued with, as if it was all my fault. I want to tell her how I would hide under the bed when dad came home drunk trying to cope with his stressed life. How Nana’s little business did take off and help us at least be stable. 

I want to tell her about the ups and the downs. About my trust and love for Nana and my father, too. How I can tell them anything I want to without judgement. I want to tell her what I’ve told them …. 

I want things to be like they used to be. When I was very young, I could remember the happiness we had as a family. Before everything went downhill. I want to tell her about me; about myself.

“So,” she cut off my thinking. “how have these past few years been?” After the plethora of thoughts that went through my mind, I couldn’t control my tongue. 

“You’re not entitled to that,” I snapped. Her eyelids rose and met her lowered and creased brow. 

“Excuse me …?” I took a deep breath and frowned, staring at her as if I saw a T-rex kill a man. I began to chew on my bottom lip, restraining my words. But, I can’t contain them. They need to be released. 

“You’re excused mother. But, you are not by any means entitled to know what happened these past few years,” I swallowed the lead lump in my throat. “not yet, I mean. After the abandonment- ” Josephine stepped forward, hissing in a low voice, 

“Abandonment?! Why you ungrateful little miscreant! I may not have been around but I am still your mother. You are to tell me what you have been through these past few years.” 

I grit my teeth and shook my head, looking down; refusing to say anything. My face flushed red with fury. 

We stood tense for a few moments before she scoffed, giving up all efforts to make me speak. “Very well. I hope you enjoy your internship that I got you,” she muttered and held out an envelope. The whole reason I had to meet her. 

My entire countenance drained of color like a broken damn. I was as pale as paper. “Wha …?” I murmured. 

“That’s right,” she laughed. “I am the whole reason you’re here.” 

_She pulled strings for me? I_ **_didn’t_ ** _get in?_

I never want any kind of inside help, in anything I do. Surely my own mother, who was completely apathetic to the tears suddenly streaming down my face, would know. 

_But … she’s no longer my mother! No! Not in any way, shape, or form! She once was, but never again will she be my mother._

“Here. This is for you,” she muttered with a newly annoyed and frustrated tone to her voice. I took the envelope and said a hasty goodbye before disappearing into the crowd. I couldn’t stand to be around her for another second. All I needed from her was the envelope in the first place, but no, I’m stupid enough to want talk to her. 

_This can’t be true! No, it can’t … no!_

_I can’t listen to her, she’s wrong. She’s trying to get under your skin._

_That’s why I’m here … so she can do that! I didn’t win this by myself …_

Where the sudden onslaught of rueful and militaristic voices waging battle over the concept came from, I don’t know. It made me lower my head and press my arms to my torso, as if I was bracing for a punch. My mother needed only ten minutes to completely ruin my self-esteem. I put so much time, effort, and love for the science into my getting on this island. She ruined everything I worked for like it was just flicking a chess piece off of a board. The strong rook that I build ever since … coming out, was now in ruins. 

I ran back to the hotel and onto the bed, burying my face in the pillow and staining the cloth with hot tears. I gripped the envelope in my hand, like a life line. It was the only thing keeping me here. 

Though, even that was slim at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh well, here we go. Depressed twink soon-to-meet under-sexed jock. I mean ... I don't know


	3. Family Reunion Part One

**_~ Zach ~_ ** ****

“Your aunt's got you VIP access… so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line.” Nice, nice, but I’m still fucking tired as shit. That’s why I’m laying in this bed, on my phone, high-key telling you both to fuck off.

“Let's go,” Gray urged. I growled in response,

“Dude, she said we had to wait.”

“I don't wanna wait anymore.” 

It was that stupid lil’ assistant that forced us to leave. It felt like we just walked in and she told us we needed to leave already. Like, excuse me bitch, but do you not fucking see the bags under my eyes?! Just because they’re not Gucci, doesn’t mean shit!

Of course, not having the energy to fight her, I just went with the flow. 

Gray lead the way out with the wonderfully stupid and preppy whatsherface to the too-warm-and-crowded-for-Zach outside world. Wait what was her name again? Zazoo? No that’s from The Lion King. Fuck, what’s her’s? Wait, why do I give a fuck?

The hotel was situated on one side of the large pool in the center of the park. It wasn’t long to get on the path to the main part of the park. Not only was walking torturing enough, we had to walk by all the amenities that the hotel offered; the pool, the spa, the … boys. But, The whole place was crawling with tourists and on our side of the large pond in the middle of the park, everyone was going in to some dinosaur exhibit that I know jack shit about. 

Through the constant conversations of the crowd, a voice boomed over the intercoms. 

“Get your raincoats on, everyone! The Mosasaurus exhibit and feeding will be in exactly one hour!” 

“Oh. My. Gosh! Canwego, canwego, canwego!?” Gray tugged at my sleeve, but I pulled away with a rough jerk. 

“Gray, no, we have to go meet aunt Claire first.

The loud speaker continued …. “Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times.” Through the loudness of the world around us, the one with weird name spoke up. “Your aunt arranged to meet you at 1:00,” she said not bothering to look up from her phone. Fuck, what was her name!? Za? Zaro? Zantac? _Heh, Zantac. I’ll call her that._

As we neared the main road, (I guess that’s what it would be called) Gray began to speed up. A lot. She tried to keep up with him and stupidly clomped all over the place with her heals.

My eyes began to wander to everywhere except where I was supposed to be going. The guys here are just stunning. From cute, pale European boys, to … _ay papi._ Dirty thoughts entered my mind and there was no stopping them. The boys were just so damn cute. 

The only thing keeping me from them is the cock-block known as Gray. And my lack of confidence, but mostly Gray!

“Let's go!” Gray urged. 

“Dude, chill.” I finally caught up to Gray on the steps of the Innovation Center. We walked in and I looked around to see if there’s any more prime boy-toys to look at. I spotted a few, but it wasn’t like I was going to do anything about it. Then the booming voice over the intercom tore me away from the lust.

“Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory.” And that’s when it hit me.

_Gray! Where is that little shit?!_

Worry made my stomach drop in a second and I rushed into a sheer adrenaline high. My eyes bolted everywhere looking for him. The intercom and my panicked thoughts did not help. 

“...can go horn-to-tooth with the apex predators.”

_He’d better show up and_ **_never_ ** _fucking do this again._

“Literally meaning "three-horned face" in Greek …”

_There’s so much people. He’s almost as good as gone._

“… Triceratops is half as tall as T. rex.”

_Oh my god, what have I done …?_

“… as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT.”

_I’m the worst big brother ever._

“...turn its head back to look over its shoulder to better aim the swing of its dangerous tail.”

_I can’t believe I was that mean to … wait …._

“Gray,” I gasped softly, seeing finally that brown hair. I heard that sweet, little voice as he was doing whatever he was doing. 

“Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived.”

I was so relieved that it hurt. I let out a sigh and went up to him, tapping his shoulder with a cold, shaking finger. 

“H-Hey,” I sputtered. “don't wander off, all right? Mom’s not paying me for babysitting,” I said. Gray looked up at me with those beady, innocent eyes and a smile. Fuck, I feel so guilty. A voice directed at us broke through the crowd. Suddenly, my guilt was replaced with that good ol’ Mitchell family resentment. 

“Gray, is that you?” Gray shouted after it, 

“Aunt Claire!” He took off towards her on top of the staircase in the center of the pyramid. She made her way down, hanging up on who ever she was talking too. Yeah, sure, she’s busy, busy, busy. Gray ran up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“Hi,” he said. Aunt Claire barely hugged him back. 

“Oh, my gosh, you're so sweet.” She tried to pry him off and was successful, but she turned to me. _Oh no._

“Whoa, Zach. Last time I saw you, you were like …” she faded. “That must've been - what -three, four years ago? _Wow, too caught up in your ego?_

“Seven. Seven years, but, you know, close.”

_Yeah, sure. Real close. What were you doing all those years, whoring your way to the top?_

Wow, I need to stop. I’m doing my best to be nice, I swear! She went on, “I see you already got your wristbands. And this is for food,” she handed us another wristband. “And Zara here is going to take great care of you … until I'm done working tonight, okay?” 

_Zara, okay okay okay, I got it._

“You're not coming with us?” Gray said, disappointedly. It even hurt me to hear him say it like that. Probably just because I almost lost him, but still! Of course, with my mood, the hurt didn’t last a while. 

_Wait, I lost it. Zantac it is._

“I really wish that I could, but … tomorrow I can take you into the control room … show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's gonna be cool, right?” Gray gave a disappointed nod and looked away. _Nice aunt-ing, Claire._ “Okay, so I will see you tonight at 6:00.” Zantac cut in and shook her head. 

“No, no, no. Don't forget you have the ….”

“Right, of course.” Claire went on. “I will see you tonight at 8:00. What time do you go to sleep? Or do you go to sleep at different times?” Gray and I were silent, exchanging a glance. Claire went all totally awkward. … as if she wasn’t already. “Okay, so, have fun … and take very good care of them, okay?”

Zantac nodded and Claire gave us a goodbye and left. You’d have to be a new level of stupid to not notice the disappointment on Gray’s face. Fuck, I have to put my big brother face on don’t I? Ughhhhhhh. 

“Zach …” Gray asked, weakly. “is aunt Claire going to see us today?” I sighed, 

“Yeah did you not just hear her?” 

“Oh … okay,” he awkwardly shifted around before going on. “Does aunt Claire care about us?” 

“I don’t know, Gray, does it look like she does? She obviously can’t make time for us, so she obviously doesn’t. C’mon, let’s go. We don’t fucking need her ….” 

Keeping up with him and his worries in my state was exhausting and add in the heat of this place that I’m sure as hell not used to, you get a pissed off Zach. Even getting up and down the stairs seemed to be a hard labor for me. I was so tired and apathetic that I was just ready to keel over and die …. 

_Then I saw him._

I don’t know how a stranger like him captured me in a single second, but he made me freeze right in my tracks. This boy was, stunning. Absolutely stunning. And not just that, there was something else about him that just drew me to him. Like this connection …. He’s got the flippy, Justin Bieber hair (which makes me weak at the knees for some fucked up reason). And he’s got those deep blue eyes. _Why the fuck is blue my favorite color?!_ Why’s he wearing a black sweatshirt in this climate? And black jeans? Tight black jeans. Jeans I just wanna rip off …. 

I was spending all my energy on memorizing his face. His gaze seemed fixed on the woman in front of him. His piercing, and I mean _piercing,_ blue eyes were only on her. It looked intense and … his eyes seemed to glisten. They … were. Oh my god, oh my god, he’s tearing up! 

My body suddenly moved forward, not knowing what the fuck I was doing, but the next thing I know, he’s handed a piece of paper and is off into the crowd, disappearing in seconds. I held my breath in that time before my heart dropped. He was gone, just like that. I wanted to chase after him. To be that stranger who comforts anyone who is sad or crying. To thank me, his hero, he sucks my …. 

After that thought crossed my mind, it was time for Big Zach to stop before it became obvious what his thoughts were about with the obvious appearance of Little Zach. Well … little? Don’t think so.

I tore myself away from him and continued on with Gray and Zantac, but there was no way he was going to leave my mind any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know ... Zach is a fun character to write about as a chaotic neutral

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. So this is AO3. Coolio .... 
> 
> So anyway, here I am with my gay garbage. Do enjoy the warmth of my dumpster fire, but careful not to get too close :))


End file.
